


Flowers For Dief (Fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For reasons that don't need exploring at this juncture Ray is wearing a flower crown</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers For Dief (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> I painted Ray's fingernails green just because


End file.
